The Dark Mark of Passion
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Vivid dreams of Tom Riddle are plaguing Harry in his fourth year. These dreams are somehow connected to the stern woman helping in the Triwizard Tournament and the new school that's participating. What are these connections and relations to Harry's...Twin
1. Chapter 1

Sloth: Hey, well here's a little something something. I hope you enjoy it. Now I'll let you know, it a crossover, but only in the sense that I'm using characters from other series. I thought about the idea when someone told me the Lucas Randall from SDABHH looked like Harry Potter. During which time I was thinking what if Tom Riddle was married. This is what happened. I hope you enjoy it. Oh FIY, there are no OC in this story. All character are from other seires. Some of the characters have had their last names changed to fit the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own Harry Potter, Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, Charmed, or any other series in which a character in the story came from.

* * *

His slender hand held out the rectangular box in front of her. A red and silver ribbon secured the gold and emerald box together. A smile formed on her face at the sight of the graduation gift. He was never one for gifts, so it was a shock to see her lover handing her such a rare treat. Her thin fingers gently picked up the box. It was beautiful, so much so she didn't want to open it.

"Go on, open it." At the sound of his eager voice, she knew she had to open it. Not just to satisfy him, but herself also. He would've never gotten her a gift if he knew she wouldn't have liked it. Not to mention it was most likely something expensive, not that she was that superficial or anything, but when you grew up poor one could only dream. The ribbon slid out of its knot and wound around her finger like a snake. She chuckled at the charmed fabric.

"You and your jokes." she said happily. The lid came off easily, smoothly. She gasped at it's content. Her eyes must have been fooling her. The slim, white yew wand, hand crafted to have an interesting serpent head and lion head as a handle. It couldn't possibly be real could it. At the sight of his eyes, she knew it was real.

"Go ahead. Try it out."

"But Olivander said…"

"No two wand is the same. This wand has the same properties as your own wand. It'll work for you. The gryphon feather even came from the same gryphon."

"But how? Why?"

"Does a man need a reason to give his lady a gift? Now go ahead, try it out."

She didn't need any more convincing. She took the wand from the box. She let her fingers get a feel on the wood. Like her own wand, this one mended with her. It bonded with her soul, her heart, her mind. Just like the man before her, his curly black hair and sweet, charming blue eyes staring at her eagerly. She gave it a swift, gentle swish. Just like her first wand had done for her seven years ago, this one gave off a dozen, sparkling fireworks. They danced through the air, forming butterflies, fireflies, and hummingbird. However, there was one more addition to the sparkles. A small, circular band fell from the cloud of lights. It gently landed in her open palm. The small, emerald diamond sparkled at her like a star. Her own green eyes stared at the engagement ring. Tears were forming in her eyes as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. They held so much hope.

"Will-" he never got to finish. Instead a pair of lips caused him to shut up and he stared off into the distance before he returned the kiss, deepening it. As they broke off, he could see crystal clear tears running down her face.

"Yes. Yes Tom Riddle. I will marry you." That sentence alone made Tom the happiest man in the world.

.

.

At that moment, Harry Potter woke up gasping for air.

.

.

"I'm telling you, this will work." the rambunctious red headed woman said, trying to get the other men and women to agree with her. "The Triwizard Tournament will work out this year."

"And do pray tell Paige, how that will work out." a skeptical old wizard asked, or more likely demanded, "The tournament was banned because of the deaths it caused. Several students have died because of Triwizard Tournament. What will make this year different?"

"Because Irnee, my mother and Albus Dumbledore will be watching the entire event." there was a rumble of muttering. Paige had them now. She knew their opinion of Dumbledore, how they thought very highly of him. Anything thing he was sponsoring would mostly likely be approved within a heartbeat. It was her mother that would most likely tip the scale. Her mother was a very powerful witch known for her ability to charm normal items and giving them grand scale powers. Her mother had practically vanished from the face of the wizarding world some years ago, living with muggles, but if she was willing to work with the Ministry for this tournament, then they would be fools not to accept.

"So," Fudge began, "When should we start?"

"Well, there is one thing we must talk about." Paige began. Everyone fell silent, staring at her. "Um, it's about Beauxbatons. They are still not wishing to participate in the tournament after what happened last time." Half the council members cringed at the memory of the Beauxbatons champion getting eaten by a giant shark during the third task. It had not been a pretty sight at all. "That leaves us with only two schools willing to participate."

"Well we can't have a TRIwizard Tournament with only two wizarding schools!" Fudge said. Paige had a superior smile on her face, something she had acquired from her father.

"I had thought of that before I came here Minister Fudge. You see, there is a school in America. My brother in law works there and…"

"You were hoping to allow a brand new school to enter the Triwizard Tournament." Fudge accused, which Paige grinned at.

"Well, it was a possibility. Think about it, a whole new school, allowing for an opportunity of a life time."

"And what might that opportunity be Paige?" a toad like woman in pink asked suspiciously.

"Well Dolores, that opportunity will be for a cultural experience of new bounds. Think about it. We will create a whole new cycle. Three different forms of magic all in the same vicinity…"

"Three forms of magic? What exactly are you trying to pull Paige" Dolores Umbridge interrupted again. It seemed like the air tensed. It was not a secret that the two have been mortal enemies since their fifth year. No one knew what started the ugly rivalry. House prejudice, girls liking the same boy, who knows. All that anyone knows was that Paige and Dolores in the same room always meant a fight. Fortunately they hadn't pulled out their wands yet. Barty Crouch Sr. was still suffering from the effects of the strayed infertility curse Dolores had cast.

"Well as we all know, Durmstrang Institute is know for teaching students dark arts, not that it's something that we want to teach our own students, but we also want to open their mind to the fact that Muggle-Borns aren't bad. We want them to be open minded to the idea of admitting Muggle-Borns into their school," Dolores scoffed at the idea, but Paige would not allow it to phase her. "As for Hogwarts, well the students learn a variety of things. Potions, defense against dark arts, transfiguration. These are things they can teach and learn from one another."

"And this other school?" Fudge inquired.

"Salem Academy of the Talented Mortals-"

"A school that teaches muggles magic?!" Umbridge practically fumed. "It figures a muggle supporter like you would want such a disgraceful school in the Triwizard Tournament. Muggles learning magic."

"Actually, I said mortals. Not muggles. I think you need to get your hearing check Dolores. Salem Academy teaches something no other school has ever tried to teach before. Founded by wiccans during the notorious Salem Witch Trials, the school was formed to protect witches and wizards from witch hunters. This school allowed for them to practice a unique and long forgotten form a magic. Wandless magic."

At once there was an explosion of commotion.

"Wandless magic?"

"Impossible!"

"But how?"

"Is she serious?"

"Blasphemy!"

"SILENCE!" all chatter stopped at Fudge's powerful voice. Heads turned and the meeting continued. "Now Ms Venturi, what is this about wandless magic?"

"Salem Academy was founded by wiccans, witches and wizards whose magic was so unstable that they could not use a wand to properly control it. Instead they had to resort to long versed spells, incantations, charms, and potions to properly use their magic. Eventually, their magic sort of 'evolved' if you will. Each and every Wicca at Salem has their own, unique magical talent. A special power they are born with like telepathy or premonitions. I believe by allowing this school to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, we will be opening a whole new chapter in magical history."

Heads turned to Cornelius Fudge, waiting for what he would say about this. Would he agree to such an outlandish idea? Fudge looked gravely at Paige. "Ms Venturi, you bring an interesting case before us. Never before had the Triwizard Tournament ever allowed for an outside school to participate. It had always been Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts and no other. Changing it now would be breaking a long time tradition." Paige and her supporters sagged. It seemed like this had been a lost cause.

"However, some traditions are meant to be broken. This will allow for a never before, once in a life time event for not only us, but for the world. By allowing the American school to participate, we are telling the world that England has opened its arms to it. Therefore I accept your case Paige Matthew Venturi nee Halliwell and the Triwizard Tournament shall be reinstated this year at Hogwarts!" at the bang of the gavel, many cheered. Dolores harrumphed and left the room defeated. Paige smiled and thanked those who congratulated her. She knew this was going to be an unforgettable event.

Outside, someone pulled out his wand and sent out a patronus. "Go and tell Pettigrew that everything is going according to plan. That foolish woman has no idea that she will be a part of Dark Lord's return."

.

.

He was anxious. How long would it take. How much longer would she be kept away from him. He didn't know why they were doing this. They could have done this a different way, but she wanted a traditional wedding. With family, friends, a big fancy party, and someone to officiate it all. He thanked the heavens that Dumbledore had agreed to allow the wedding here. It had been what she wanted. She said it would be romantic to be wed in the place where they had first met.

The entrance hall was decorated with flowers, banners, streamers and the likes. Chairs were lined in front of the hall in ten by ten rows. Friends were already arriving to witness the very first wedding at Hogwarts. This would be a memorable day for not only the couple, but the wizarding world as well. He stood next to his best man, a man by the name of Lucifer Malfoy.

"You alright mate?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm fine. Just nervous."

"I can understand. You're getting married and to not just anyone. You're getting married to a Gryffindor. That's never happened before you know."

"Yes, well I attend to fix that. Never underestimate a Riddle."

"Whatever you say Tom." Suddenly all chatter ceased as trumpets were blown and an orchestra began. Tom Riddle looked up and gasped at the sight before him. Flowing white followed her as she stepped down the white carpet. A flock of doves danced around her hair and though he could not see her face through the white veil, he knew she had a pearl white smile of joy. Her maid of honor followed behind her, picking up the draping white sash. They soon reached the alter, where Tom, Lucifer, and Dumbledore waited.

The old wizard winked at the boy he had befriended eight years prior to this day. "Congratulations my boy." Tom returned the smile before facing his veiled wife-to-be. Dumbledore turned to the gathered crowd. "Today we celebrate a glorious day. A day of unity and everlasting love. This two before you had found each other inside these very walls on this very day eight years ago. And it has been decided, in honor of their holy bonding, that before the new school year begins, before the sun sets on this day, that these two will bind their love together on the very grounds that helped build it. If you will Tom."

Tom reached out and pulled the veil back, revealing the red headed, green eyed maiden. Her smile was breath taking, her skin glowing brightly. Dumbledore smiled at the Gryffindor girl who had chosen to love this Slytherin boy. For him, this wedding would be a sign that house prejudice did not rule over everything.

"Tom Riddle, do you promise to take this woman and make her your wife. To love and honor, through sickness and in health, through poverty and wealth, through magic and mortality, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Patricia Halliwell promise to take this man and make him your husband. To love and honor through sickness and in health, through poverty and wealth, through magic and mortality, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tom Marvelo and Patricia Gloria Riddle. You may now kiss the bride." At that cue, Tom reached out and embraced his wife in a long and passionate kiss. As Patricia returned the kiss, the crowd cheered this powerful and everlasting love.

.

.

Somewhere in America, a young fourteen year old boy awoke from his slumber. The vision left and pounding headache and he yelped in pain. He reached up and rubbed the X shaped scar on his forehead. Suddenly a pillow flew and nailed him in the head.

"Lucas, shut up and go back to bed." came a tired voice.

"Sorry. Nightmare."

"Don't care. I wanna wake up on time to go to the World Cup, now shut up and go to bed."

"Sorry." the boy, Lucas, tucked himself back into bed, contemplating the dream he had just had, not knowing that across the globe, a certain Boy-Who-Lived was also waking up from a short nap by that same dream.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron Weasley asked his best mate. Said boy had just woken up from a short nap and from the heavy breathing, it hadn't been a restful awakening either. Harry pulled on his glasses from the side table, where he had placed them prior to his nap, and blinked a few time.

"I'm alright. Just a bad dream. A disturbing one actually."

"What was it?"

"I dreamt about Voldemort's wedding." Ron shivered at the name, but the wedding had peaked his interest.

"You're right. That does sound disturbing. I bet his Death Eaters were his guests of honor and the whole place was decorated with snake skins. Bloody mess that'll be." Ron commented. If only he had known what was exactly in that dream. Harry himself was shocked by such a dream. Was it even possible for Tom Riddle to be a happy, kind man. This had been the second time he dreamt about Tom Riddle's love life. Fact of the matter was, Harry would prefer it if he never had to deal with another dream like that any time soon.

"Well come on mate. As soon as we get 'Mione we can go to the World Cup. This is going to be great. I can just imagine it now. This is going to be exciting." Harry didn't listen to what else Ron was babbling about. His mind was still on the subject of his dream. As of late, he had been getting vivid dreams of Voldermort. Well actually, all of the dreams he had had been about Tom. A kinder, less power hungry Tom. Was it possible that Voldermort had been a normal person before he became obsessed with pure-bloods and getting rid of Muggle-Borns. Who knows. Well, Harry really shouldn't be dwelling on the subject for now. Especially since Ron was dragging him off his feet so they could leave.

Ron was right, the World Cup had been exciting. It was the best time of his life Harry had thought. People were cheering, crowds were celebrating, he had just made a new friend with Cedric Diggory, and he didn't have any weird Tom Riddle dreams. Well, maybe that was because the whole camp site was suddenly attacked by Death Eaters at 2 in the morning.

Hermione had woken them all up at the instructions of Arthur Weasley. The man had told them all to get dressed and pack up. Harry barely managed to pull on a shirt before the sound of screams and explosions echoed in his ear. He followed Ron and Hermione outside to investigate, only to find a horrible sight. Fire, fire was everywhere. People were running for their lives, children screaming. A group of robed men were marching calmly through the crowd. The leader of the group had his wand held up high, levitating a muggle family.

"Run! Run!" Hermione told her friends as the apparent Death Eaters were marching closer to their tent. They had made it about a good ten feet before Harry was thrown to the ground.

"Look out!" someone had yelled before the Boy-Who-Lived was thrown to the ground, a body holding him down. It was perhaps a good thing too because Harry could feel the force of a spell buzz past his head as he went down. "Are you ok?" his apparent savior asked.

Looking up, Harry stared at the other boy with a slight shocked expression. Perhaps it had been the adrenaline rush, or the orange background, but Harry could have sworn that this boy looked like him. He had the same shaggy hair style, though it was more brownish color. While Harry's eyes were green, this boy had hazel eyes behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses. Their facial structure and expression were the same. And the most shocking part, both had a scar in the exact same region on their forehead.

"You look just like me." they both said at once. God even their voice sounded a like. Before they could ponder this event even more and figure out what was going on, Hermione dashed up to Harry, pulling him up.

"Come on Harry let's go!" she was panicking too much to even notice her friend's look alike. As Harry was being pulled away, someone ran up to the other boy and pulled him up.

"Lucas lets go!" an Canadian boy with thick brown hair wearing a leather jacket barked. He pulled his companion up and the two of them ran off in the opposite direction of Hermione and Harry. Harry and Lucas both looked back, trying to spot their look alike, but all they saw was destruction. Something big was happening they could tell. Question was, what?


	2. Chapter 2

Sloth: Wow, I'm kinda disappointed I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Did I do that bad of a job on this? I mean if you guys want to keep reading this, I need to reviews to know. Other wise I won't bother. Well, here's a second chapter anyways. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A war zone couldn't be used to describe what was once the campsite outside the World Cup. Everything was gone. Tents were still burning, corpses laid on the ground, and burned pieces of wood littered the floor. The Death Eaters sure did leave a number on the place. The Golden Trio, as they had been known, walked out from the nearby woods. They had taken refuge there as soon as possible to avoid danger. Hermione bent down to examine the scene when a twig snapped. The trio spun around, Harry stepping in front of his friends in a protective fashion.

"Who's there?"

"Whoa, don't shoot or anything." a voice said. Stepping out of the shadows were two boys. They looked to be about the same age and the trio, but by the sound of their voices, they obviously weren't from Britain. The speaker was a young male with brown highlighted hair. He wore a leather jacket and blue jeans with a polo. Around his neck hung an odd looking charm. It resembled a flower with an orange center and pinkish petals. His arms were held above his head as if he was being held at gun point.

Harry recognized the other boy as his look alike from earlier. Hermione and Ron must have noticed as well because his ginger headed friend leaned over and whispered to him. "Oi mate. That bloke looks just like you. Only e' hair's a different color."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Ron."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. The Harry Look Alike stepped forward, forcibly lowering his companion's arms.

"I'm Lucas Randall and this is my cousin Derek Venturi."

"Nice to meet you." Derek said, winking at Hermione. Hermione didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted that he was hitting on her. "Care to return the introduction beautiful?" By now Ron's ears were so red they were practically lighting up the area.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry waited for the usual fawning of his name, but after a minute he realized that he got no reaction. He didn't know whether to be amazed by this or not. For once he didn't have someone thanking him for taking out Voldermort at age one. He felt a strange relief from it.

"Look, it's not safe out here." Lucas said. "Derek we better find Casey before your mom freaks."

"Who's Casey?" Ron asked curiously.

"My step-sister. Well it was a pleasure meeting you, but we better get going before something else bad happens."

Suddenly a loud bang caught their attention. The sky was suddenly lit by a giant glowing ball. The ball exploded as it took on the shape of a giant skull. The skull's mouth opened and out slithered a long, vicious green snake. While four of the teens stared at the strange display of light in amazement and weary, Ron looked like he was going to wet himself.

"It's the dark mark!" he whimpered. Multiple pops echoed through out the area as wizards in robes apparated into the scene. Wands pointed out and stunners began firing. The five teens took cover on the ground and the spells flew above their heads.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire that's my son and his friends!" the spells stopped and Arthur Weasley dashed forward to pick up his son off the ground. "Ron are you alright? Where's Ginny? What are you doing out here? Uh who are these two?"

There was so many questions Ron didn't know where to begin. "We're fine dad. I think Ginny might be with Fred and George. We were in the woods and we thought it was save so we came out here. These two had the same idea I reckon."

"Derek, Lucas, there you are!" someone came out from the group of wizards and pulled down their hood. It was a woman with red hair and emerald eyes. "You two had me so worried."

"Ah mom, you really think we'd get into that much trouble?" Derek asked. The look on the woman's face told him other wise. "Or maybe not."

"Dad who's she?"

"Kids, I'd like you to meet Paige Matthews Venturi. She's been working on a project with the Ministry of Magic that I know you lot are going to like."

"Yes well, pleasantries aside," Mr. Diggory began, barging into the conversation, "but which one of you cast that dark mark? Well?" There was a long silence as the kids looked at one another and to Mr. Diggory. This wasn't going to turn out well.

.

.

.

A month had pass since the tragic event at the World Cup. The Daily Prophet had been going non stop about it for weeks now. Seriously, they really needed to start talking about something other than the likely return of Death Eaters. Now that the school term was getting ready go start again, the students of Hogwarts had stepped into the Hogwarts Express, animatedly talking amongst themselves.

"So you hear anything new from those two blokes we met at the World Cup?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. Ever since the encounter with Lucas and Derek, the trio couldn't shake off the feeling there was something about them. And even though Hermione had somehow gotten coaxed into giving Derek her number, she had yet to hear from him. It might have to do with the fact that Derek's school started a month earlier but he could've at least called right?

"Hermione? Hermione. Hermione!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

"Venturi and his cousin. I was asking if you heard anything new from them."

"No I haven't actually. You this is the last time I let myself get conned by a man." she said bitterly. If she ever saw him again she'd give him something to worry about.

"Well, I was just wondering. Why was it that Lucas bloke looked like Harry." Now this was a conversation everyone currently in the compartment was willing to listen to. Harry gave his friend as look that said "You just decided to ask that now after a whole month?"

"Who looks like Harry?" Neville asked. He had not gone to World Cup and therefore did not met this look alike.

"Harry's twin."

"He's not my twin Ron."

"Well he might as well be. The two of you even sound the same. The only difference are the accents." Ron stated. "You two even had scars on the same spot on your foreheads."

"You actually noticed that?" Harry asked, surprised by his friend's uncharacteristic observations. Ron simply shrugged, surprised that he actually took notice to it as well. Hermione took this time to interrupt them.

"While I hadn't received a call from Venturi, I did get one from Lucas believe it or not. He said something about Hogwarts getting a big surprise this year. Something to do with his Aunt and Crouch working together on something." she informed them.

"Wonder what it could be." Ginny spoke aloud.

"Maybe we're getting some new plants from America." at the bewildered stares he was getting, Neville just blinked. "What? It could happen."

The remainder of the train ride consisted of talk about quiddich and school work. Ok the last one was mainly Hermione lecturing the others but that still counts as a conversation on some level. Eventually the train pulled to a stop and students stepped out for another year at Hogwarts.

"It is my dearest pleasure to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we adjourn for the night, I would like to address a few issues of the matter. First and foremost, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden." The twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster locked onto those of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table before continuing. "I would also like to remind you that certain items and spell wands are not allowed in the hallways. A list of illegal items are posted on the front door of Filch's office.

"I would also like to point out, that due to some technicalities, all Quiddich games shall be canceled this year" Dumbledore knew of the consequences of canceling quiddich. A few protest here, a dispute there, but he did not expect a full out riot. It took for a lot for the Headmaster not to yell. Instead he resorted to magnifying his voice through a simple spell. "SILENCE!" everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the head master.

"Though I regret telling you that Quiddich has been canceled this year, I'm sure you all will be joyful of the reason for its cancellation. It is my pleasure to inform you that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting an astounding event. The Triwizard Tournament!"

Once again the hall erupted into hysteria, but this time it was positive commotion. Ron turned to his friends and grinned ear to ear.

"This must be what Lucas was talking about. I can't believe his Aunt managed to convince the Ministry to reinstate the tournament!"

"What's this Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked. Being raised in muggle London, Harry lacked knowledge of this apparently exciting event. Hell the only tournament Harry had ever heard about were the soccer tournament he managed to watch at the Dursleys when they though he wasn't around. Ron turned to his friend, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat gladly informed his friend of the details and the vast glory of winning the tournament. Of course Ron exaggerated here and there but the point was given and that was all that mattered.

"As some of you may know," Dumbledore began again, silencing any more discussions among the students, "The Triwizard Tournament had been canceled long ago due to its high death toll. However, this year the tournament has been reinstated with some minor changes, most of which will be explained on the 30th of October, when the delegates from the two other competing schools arrive. However, I will share with you this. Beauxbatons will not be attending. Instead, an American school known as Salem Academy of Talented Mortals shall be taking its place."

Once again the Great Hall was filled with curious chatter at this astounding revelations. Few had heard of Salem Academy and those who did knew of its strange and fascinating teaching. Though none of them knew the school taught wandless magic, those who knew of the school knew that Salem Academy taught some pretty powerful stuff. At least that's what their parents said.

"It will our greatest pleasure to be accommodating both Durmstrang and Salem for the entirety of the year. I insure you that this year will be a year no one will ever forget."


End file.
